New and Upcoming Features
From the blog These are Features that sam will most likely add for PTD2 when the game is in development: So when PTD story mode is finished I will move the focus to HTD and really try to get that game going. Just like PTD we will be showing you the game as we make it so that you guys can give us your feedback. Once the game is in a good playable form with some levels ready we will deploy it to websites such as newgrounds, playtowerdefensegames, etc so that we can attract new people that are interested in that game. But I never like just working on one game... So while working on HTD and HTD being the main focus I will work on... Pokemon Tower Defense 2! Yes you heard it right! The sequel to PTD is officially announced! The game will focus on the 2nd Generation of Pokemon from the Johto Region and along with all that many of new features that you guys have been requesting: *more than 100 new Pokemon to capture and raise *New Story Line *Held Items(done) *Pokemon Gende(done) *Pokemon Breeding(done) *Eggs(done) *Day Care(Undone and will stay undone) *Day and Night Cycle(done) *Different Pokeballs(Undone and will stay undone) *More Items *More Achievements(HoF Reward) *Better Interface(done) *Being able to transfer your old pokemon from ptd 1 into ptd 2 (done) *More Avatars(Undone and will stay undone) *1v1 mode(done) Others: For PTD 2 I will take a lot of the same code from PTD 1 so it won't take 5 months to build like PTD 1 originally did but I will be making a lot of changes. A good number of them come from request that you guys have made! So the first thing to do in PTD 2 is something that many of you have requested or indirectly requested and that is a PRELOADER! Yes! Finally! I know... PTD 2 progress will be slow and steady but I will share a small list of a few changes and ideas I have for PTD 2: *Preloader! *Faster logging in - The game will only initially load your current party only to speed up logging in. The rest of your pokemon will now be accessed on a different screen and that will load the rest of your pokemon by boxes. *Box system - Similar to how the game is you will store and load pokemon by boxes and you can sort by box rather than having a long list of pokemon to handle. *Buff and Debuffs stay on - When you move your pokemon from one spot to another it will no longer lose any of it's buffs or debuffs or statuses. *Buffs and Debuffs Stack and stay on forever - Just like the game debuffs and buffs will now stack up to 6 times and they will last until removed or the pokemon faints. *Day and Night levels - I'm not sure exactly how I will handle this, there are two options to pull this off. **One is having two levels for each area, one during the day and one at night. **Two is having a global clock for when you play and the levels adjust to that clock. ---While you play a level the time would be changing and it would get darker. ---The time would not be in real time, a whole day might pass in 30 minutes. *Genders and Breeding - Pokemon will now have genders and you can breed pokemon using similar rules to the real game. The breeding part will probably be in the pokemon center, but hatching the eggs will most likely be in the game itself. You would put the egg on a spot, some eggs require more time on a spot to hatch than others. *The Power of Badges - Something that I missed for PTD 1 which is your pokemon will only obey you if you have the proper badge, otherwise they will fall asleep. *Transferring your old Pokemon from PTD 1 to PTD 2 - I'm still not 100% sure at what point in the game I will allow for trading your pokemon, but what I'm thinking is that you need to get to a certain point in the game before this is allowed. Also the "power of the badges" point prevents people from just bringing level 100 pokemon and beating the game easily. *Holding items - Your pokemon will be able to hold berries and different items that will enable them to use them in levels just like the real game. *Improved Trading Center - The trading center works right now but a lot of things are very tedious to do. Especially if you are trading a lot of pokemon. The plan is to continue to update the trading center to make it more user friendly and streamlined. *Improved Multiplayer - Multiplayer right now is slacking, this is something that I want to *improve drastically in the sequel. Questions from the email 1. Will there be a system in place stopping people from using the Pokemon they transfer on the levels? *No 2. Will we go to Kanto after the Johto E4? *No 3. Will we be able to access the Safari Zone that is in Johto? *No 4. Do you have any plans for the Breeding System? *Yes, in present it is done. 5. Will you add the Pokemon that evolve from the Kanto Pokemon straight away, or wait till later? *I will add them right away so once you can transfer them over you can evolve them. 6. Will joey return or will it be different characters altogether? * No *not sure Category:Features